Pinky Promise
by melroihag
Summary: This is the Prequel to the story 'It's Always Been You', this is about Ingrid finding Emma at the group home and introducing her to her nieces Elsa and Anna before adopting her.


6 Years Old - Group Home:

"Emma, there's someone here to see you." the short lady with with a lisp spoke softly as she knocked on Emma's door. She peered her head around the door to find Emma sitting in the middle of her small, cramped bed, clinging to a book.

Emma nodded, throwing her legs off the side of the bed. She held the book to her chest, hugging it to her as she padded over to the door.

The lady opened the door and held her hand out for Emma to take. Emma took the woman's hand, holding on loosely.

"Emma, this is Miss Ingrid." The lady was pointing to a thin woman standing across from them. Emma looked her over studiously. The woman was very thin, and elegantly dressed. She stepped closer slowly, bending down in front of Emma. She held her hand out, Emma's eyes widened at the woman's nails, they were printed with snowflakes. Emma's small smile revealed her dimples.

"Hello, Emma. My name is Ingrid." she raised a brow slightly, her smile was warm and inviting. Emma shook her hand gently and nodding.

"She doesn't talk much." the short lady huffed.

Ingrid's eyes narrowed at the woman and Emma's shoulders eased a little as she watched the nice lady roll her eyes at the comment.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have lunch with me?" Ingrid asked, her tone dripping with hope.

Emma mulled over the thought for a moment, "Why?" she asked in a small voice.

Ingrid laughed gently and stood holding her hand out for Emma to take, "Are you not hungry?" she asked playfully, raising a brow as a smirk played at her lips.

Emma's stomach rumbled and her cheeks flushed red, "A little." she admitted looking down at her feet.

"The tea room is down that hall to the left." the short brunette stated before walking off.

"Shall we?" Ingrid asked poking Emma's shoulder lightly.

Emma smiled a little and took hold of the woman's hand.

They reached the tea room and ingrid grabbed a tray, put two plates on it and beamed a smile down at Emma. "What do you want to eat?" she asked intrigued.

Emma stretched on her tiptoes to see what was on the counter but frowned when she couldn't see.

"May I?" Ingrid asked holding her arms out, that warm smile still shining.

Emma nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around Ingrid's neck.

Ingrid wrapped her arms around Emma lifting her effortlessly into her arms, balancing her against her hip. "That's better." she smiled and poked Emma's nose lightly, gaining a giggle in response.

"What does the Princess want?" she asked wondering aloud and Emma froze. She'd never been called a Princess before. Her cheeks flamed again.

"Um, I don't know." Emma sighed a little frustratedly.

"How about a grilled cheese and some hot cocoa?" Ingrid asked enthusiastically.

Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek, "I don't think I'm allowed that." she looked at Ingrid, unable to hide the worry in her gaze.

"I won't tell if you won't." Ingrid whispered smiling.

Emma's grin broke across her face and she nodded, "I promise." she held her little pinky out.

Ingrid stared down at it for a brief second before twirling her pinky with Emma's. "I promise." she giggled setting Emma down on the ground.

"Why don't you get us a table, Emma? I'll be right over, Sweetheart." Ingrid suggested, nodding encouragingly.

Emma skipped off to find a table, she placed her book on the table and climbed up onto the chair, her legs dangling off.

Ingrid reached the table with the tray and placed it on the table. She pushed Emma's chair in closer to the table and smiled when Emma thanked her.

"Why did you choose me?" Emma asked curiously, her little brow furrowed.

"Because I thought we could be friends?" Ingrid said simply, smiling at Emma over her coffee mug.

Emma looked around the room and pointed to a girl with long brown hair, "Why not her?" she pushed her question.

Ingrid sighed and leaned across the table. "Do you not want to be friends, Emma?" she asked, the frown on the lady's face making Emma feel bad.

"I've not had a friend before." Emma explained bluntly.

A flash of pity crossed Ingrid's features before she be beamed a smile down at Emma. "Well, now you have me."

Emma smiled a little, "Okay." she went to reach for the grilled cheese before Ingrid came to her side instantly.

"Just one second, Darling." Ingrid held Emma's hands back from the plate. She quickly grabbed a knife and fork, cutting the sandwich into small squares. "It's a little hot still." Ingrid blew on them before smiling at Emma.

"What are these?" Emma asked pointing to Ingrid's plate.

"These are grapes. Do you want to try one?" she asked plucking one off the stem.

Emma nodded holding her tiny hand out, smiling at Ingrid handed it to her. She stared at it in her hand for a moment.

"Like this, Emma." Ingrid demonstrated, popping a grape into her mouth and munching.

Emma copied and her eyes widened, making Ingrid burst out laughing.

"You like them?" she asked as Emma nodded vigorously, her dimpled smile making Ingrid's heart swell.

They finished their lunch and Emma popped another grape into her mouth before they walked into the playroom.

There were cartoons on the TV, no one really paying any attention to it. Ingrid helped Emma up, sitting beside her. She draped her arm over the back of the couch behind Emma, but left some space between where they sat.

"Do you have to go?" Emma asked in a small voice, her gaze dropping to her hands in her lap.

Ingrid's heart clenched at the sight. "In a little bit." she admitted and a lump in her throat formed when she watched the little girl's shoulders slump in a sigh. "But, I was wondering if you'd let me bring two of my friends with me next time?" she asked hopeful.

Emma's head snapped up at that, "You're coming back?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. Would you mind meeting my friends?" Ingrid's warm smile returned.

Emma nodded slowly, "What are they called?"

"One is named Elsa and one is named Anna." she smiled, tucking a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear.

"When will you come back?" Emma asked, her gaze dropping again.

"How about tomorrow?" Ingrid suggested.

"Really?" Emma's smile widened.

"Only if you don't mind." she bit her lip slightly.

"What about the day after?" Emma asked leaning back against the couch, staring up at Ingrid through her long lashes.

"Well, maybe I was hoping maybe you could come and live with me instead of here." Ingrid asked, her eyebrows raised waiting for Emma's reply.

Emma beamed a smile, "Will Elsa and Anna be there too?" she asked nearly hopping on the spot.

Ingrid nodded proudly, "They will be staying for lunch and dinner with us, yes."

"Okay." she agreed quickly.

"What've you got there?" Ingrid asked nudging her little arm lightly.

Emma searched Ingrid's gaze for a few moments before unravelling her arms and revealing her book to the woman beside her.

"The Ugly Duckling." Ingrid read aloud, "One of my favourite stories." she added quickly.

"It's my favourite too." Emma scooted a little closer before sinking on the couch. She sighed happily and stared down at the front cover.

"Can you read me some, Emma?" Ingrid asked.

Emma grinned up at her, "Okay." she opened the first page and began to read. She instinctively leaned into Ingrid's side. She read slowly, taking her time.

Ingrid played with Emma's hair as she listened to her little intelligent voice.

"Visiting time's over." the short haired brunette called loudly through the doorway, making Emma jump slightly.

She turned in Ingrid's arms and frowned. "You have to go now, don't you?"

Ingrid's heart clenched again, "I do." she couldn't resist caressing Emma's cheek. "But I'll be back tomorrow with my friends, remember?" she smiled a hopeful smile.

Emma nodded looking down.

"I am coming back, Emma." Ingrid lifted her chin so she could look her in the eye. "I am." she nodded.

Emma held her pinky up and Ingrid beamed a smile. She twirled her finger around Emma's before pulling her in for a tight hug.

Emma wasn't used to getting hugs so she stood with her arms limply at her sides.

Ingrid understood in that moment, and made a promise to herself to make sure Emma would be hugged and loved and cared for from now on.

Emma pulled back and waved at her before following the brunette lady down the hall.

* * *

The next day Ingrid was already waiting for Emma in the tea room, she had two little girls sitting opposite her. Emma walked over shyly, stopping when she got near the table. Ingrid crouched down wrapping her arms around Emma, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"How are you today, Sweetheart?" Ingrid asked, helping up onto the seat beside her opposite the girl with white-blonde hair.

"I'm okay." Emma fidgeted in her seat, her gaze on her hands in her lap.

"I wanted you to meet my friends, Emma. This is Elsa and Anna." she pointed the two out individually."

"Hi." Elsa waved shyly.

Emma nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Anna." the voice came from under the table.

"Anna where are you?" Ingrid asked.

"I was going to give her a hug." Anna was pouting on the floor under the table, she'd gotten stuck in the table legs.

Ingrid and Elsa laughed in unison, Emma joined in giggling before holding her hand out to help her.

Anna took it willingly and slid onto the seat beside Emma.

"Auntie Ingrid, when can we go to the park?" Elsa whined.

"Elsa, we just got here. We'll go to the park tomorrow, that way Emma can come too." Ingrid smiled down at Emma.

"I can?" Emma's eyebrows raised high on her head.

"You're coming home with me tomorrow, if you want to of course…" Ingrid explained.

"YES!" Anna screeched, wrapping her arms tightly around Emma hugging her close.

Emma's eyes widened in shock, Ingrid laughed gently. "Anna, let Emma breathe." she scolded gently.

Elsa laughed but pat the seat next to her again. Anna slid under the table again and reappeared beside Elsa.

They ate lunch together, talking about what they were going to do the next day.

"Auntie?" Emma asked aloud.

Elsa nodded, "Ingrid is my mother's sister." she replied matter-of-factly.

Emma nodded her head slowly, "Oh."

"What's the matter?" Ingrid asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Would you be my Auntie?" Emma asked, confusion spread on her face.

She simply smiled down at the little girl, "I would be your Mom, if you wanted me to be."

A grin flash across Emma's face, "I do. I do want you to be." Emma answered quickly.

"Then that would make you our cousin." Elsa chimed in again, matter-of-factly.

Anna broke the silence by pulling a funny face, her cheeks ballooned by grapes. Everyone burst out laughing. Emma couldn't stop smiling. It was the first time she felt like she had a family.

Emma was sad then they left but Ingrid promised she'd be back tomorrow to pick her up and take her _home_. She'd only ever read about _home_ in books.

* * *

Two months later, Emma was already used to having her own room. She was right down the hall from Ingrid. Elsa and Anna had stayed over for sleepovers already.

Elsa had warmed up to Emma a little more since she'd moved in with Ingrid. Emma had two more friends. Cousins, to be exact.

Emma met their mother only once, she was in a rush to get somewhere before dropping Elsa and Anna off at the house. She'd never met their father, only assumed he was very busy.

Six months later, Emma was comfortable to call Ingrid "Mom" for the first time. She hugged Elsa and Anna more. She felt more at home, more like _family_ to them now.

One day Ingrid received a phone and she dropped everything, dragging Emma to the car and driving to the hospital in an instant.

Emma didn't ask questions, just clung onto her mothers hand as they ran through the hallways.

Elsa and Anna were sitting on two chairs, tears streaming down their faces. They with two paramedics, who soon walked away when ingrid reached them.

Ingrid grabbed them both into a tight embrace, her own sob shaking through her.

Something inside Emma was telling her to be strong, she had to be. She hated to see Ingrid cry, or Elsa or Anna cry. She took a step forward and hugged Ingrid from behind, placing her hands on Elsa and Anna's shoulders.

They stayed huddled for awhile, no one wanting to break the safe and warm cocoon they'd made.

That was until Ingrid had to go and sign papers. She didn't have to tell Emma, she just looked down at her sadly and Emma nodded once.

Emma took the seat in between Elsa and Anna, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. Each of them leaning their heads against her shoulders.

They sat like that for awhile, a protective instinct kicked in as Emma sat there. She placed a kiss to each of her cousins foreheads before taking their hands and walking over to where Ingrid waited.

Elsa and Anna fell asleep on Emma's shoulders in the car on the way home. Emma stared out the window, she was still holding their hands.

Ingrid looked in the mirror, she watched them as she waited at a red light. She now had three mouths to feed. Her sister and her husband had been involved in a tragic car accident and she had to be the one to put a brave face on for them.

She watched as Emma's head slumped against Elsa's finally giving into sleep. She smiled slightly, thanking her lucky stars that she had Emma.

Emma had been so strong for them all today. She was so so young, yet so bright for her age. Due to being tossed around in the foster system, no doubt.

She watched as her girls slept peacefully in the backseat, sighing quietly as she let her tears fall again.

Emma, Elsa and Anna grew incredibly close to one another, Ingrid being every bit the mother figure they needed. Not once was Emma ever reminded of her many foster homes, the feeling of rejection and being unwanted was a ghost of a memory now.

Emma never felt apart of a family before Ingrid came along, and she thanked her lucky stars every day that for some reason, Ingrid chose her.


End file.
